Lost Times
by xXDisturbedAngelXx
Summary: A story from Sasuke's point of view. In a land much like the mangaanime but with added characters and beings. Yaoi


ChapterOneHalloween Night

"C'mon Sasuke" I hurd as I turned around. The wind blew my black hair in my eyes as I looked to him. There he was, Naruto. His blonde hair shinning like gold in the sun. He was sitting on his dragon Kazuna. "Sasuke!" He kept saying. "We have to go now or we will be late!" I ran up to him and hopped on the dragons back, and wrapped my arms around Narutos waist as the dragon took off. It was Halloween, and we were heading to village from our house for the big festival. It happened every year. Everyone dressed up and there was a large party in the center of the village. This year naruto and I were vampires. Since our whole little gang of Hinata, Sar-sar, and Wilt had all voted on it. We flew threw the air at top speed as naruto told me "Hold on tight!" The dragon dived down fast. I grabbed him tigher and barried my head into his back. I hated heights so much. But I felt better that Naru was there. The dragon landed hard on the ground as the whole area shook. The sun was almost down by the time we got there. "See lots of time Naru." I told him with a smile. He just laughed then as I jumped off the dragon's back. "Well you know how I worry about things." He replayed. Looking around they had sure done a lot this year. There were hanging lanters of black and orange all around, with a band on stage and everyone dancing in the rave lights set up on the buildings. Naru smiled as he told Kazuna to laydown and hang out with the other ninja's pets. He waved for me to follow him then. I ran over to him as I saw everyone. "Hey guys!" Hinata said with a large smile. "Yo." Sar-sar and Wilt both said at the same time. They both laughed as they jinxed each other. "Wow we all look really good!" I said looking at the others outfits. Then I thought back to when we were getting ready and how Naru had had problems getting his on. I laughed lightly to myself with that thought. "So, who wants to dance!" Naru yelled as he grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. The other followed and with in seconds were all dancing themselves. "Naru, you know I cant dance." I told him looking down at his feet. "Aw come on and try." He said to me. I sighed, knowing it would most likely be like last year when I fell over and into the punch bowl. But I danced none the less. Swaying my hips and bobbing my head to the beat I slowly got it. It was seeming to be better then last year. "See you got it!" Naru said as he started to rave when techno numa numa came on. All of us got in a large circle and started doing the same. It was like our team anthem. We all loved that song. Well the night went on, and the moon came out full. Kazuna was having fun talking to akamaru and the other ninja pets. While Naru, Sar-sar, Hinata and Wilt were still dancing away. I walked off the floor and sat on one of the benches by the closed ramen shop. I looked at my sandles as I took a sip of the punch I had got on the way there. Naru looked over and saw me sitting there and came over. He sat beside me and placed his hand on my knee. "Whats wrong Sasuke-Kun?" He asked with a sad tone. "Nothing." I said as I always do. "Lier, don't make me do the eyes!" He said. I just rolled my eyes as he went in front of me and crouched down. He gave me the kyuubi eyes and the pouting face. "Agh!" I cryed as I leaned down. "Fine, I don't feel right. Soemthing is wrong." I said as I looked back to him. "How could it be? Everything is fine, just look around." "Yeah I know but…Na, just forget it." I said as I stood up. Naru smiled and stole my drink, and siped it all down. "Hey!" He just laughed and said. "It was just sitting there so you know." He laughed and hugged me as he put it away. "Yeah yeah." I said to him as we both went back and started to dance again. Soon Midnight came then 1 in the morning. The party was started to come to a end as all the ninja had seemed to colapse where ever they had been. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at naru. He was sitting and talking to hinata when I walked over to Kazuna. "How you doing boy?" I asked, and the dragon just smiled and yawned. Akamaru had left with Kiba a long time ago and all but one pet was left with Kazuna. The dragon whined as I said. "Okay okay, ill see if he is ready to go yet." I walked back to Naru as I knelt down next to him. "Hey Naru, Kazuna is tired and everyone has basically passed out by now. Can we go?" "Oh, just give me a min, ill meet you by the dragon." He said with a dreary smile. I could tell he was much more tired then I, and so I nodded and went back. Hinata and Naru talked for about 5 for minuets before he walked over to us. "Okay." He said climbing onto Kazuna. "Hey Naru, ill fly okay?" I said as he nodded and I got in front of him. He grabbed onto me as Kazuna stood up and beat his wings down hard. We headed back home then. It was a longer ride it seemed then the way there. I looked back at naru every now and then. He was sleeping. His head rested on my vampires cape and almost drueling. Even so he was still beautiful to me. I smiled as we reached our house. And what a horrible thing we saw. The whole thing had been burned down and raided. "NARU!" I yelled and he woke up as the dragon landed on the ground. "What is it Sasu?" He asked and then looked. "Oh my!" He yelled as he jumped off and ran to the house. "I knew it…" I whispered to myself as I slid off Kazuna. I walked next to Naru as he grabbed my hand. "Look." He said pointing to the door. On it was a letter and the sign of the sound village. I walked up to it as Naru clung to me. Openeing it, it read.

Dear Children,

Im coming for you.

Orochimaru

Was all it said. I gripped it tight with anger as I threw it down. "OROCHIMARU!!!" I yelled looking to the sky as the sound of my voice echoed threw the forest trees.


End file.
